


Le monstre qui dort en moi

by MlleCurly



Category: Mathieu Sommet - Fandom, SLG, Salut les geeks
Genre: Geetron, M/M, OS, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleCurly/pseuds/MlleCurly
Summary: Le noir engloutissait la chambre à coucher. Les meubles avaient disparus, le Patron aussi. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le noir et la morsure glacée du carrelage sur les fesses nues du Geek. Il regarda droit devant lui. La porte en bois s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant. Il était là. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, il le savait, mais personne ne le croyait. Il n'était pas fou.





	Le monstre qui dort en moi

.  
.

Bonjour les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un OS « Le monstre qui dort en moi » que j'ai écrit il y a déjà plusieurs semaines, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Le Pairing sera un Geetron ! (Geek/Patron)

Les vacances sont bientôt finies pour moi, et je fais malheureusement mon entrée en première L ! Je pense que mon rythme de publication restera le même, malgré le fait que je risque d'être débordée avec mes TPE et mes révisions pour le bac. J'ai toujours réussi à garder un bon rythme depuis que j'ai commencé les fanfictions, et je ne compte pas arrêter, mais si jamais je doit faire une pause, vous serez prévenu. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne pense pas que ça arrivera, d'autant plus que j'ai plusieurs fanfictions déjà finies, prêtes à être publiées.

Sinon, j'ai vu mercredi le live de Mathieu, et l'ai beaucoup apprécié ! D'autre l'on vu ? :)

.  
.

RAPIDE ANNONCE

Je vous parlerais plus en détail de mes prochaines fanfictions à la fin de ce chapitre, si vous êtes intéressé allez y jeter un œil ! :)

.  
.

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews ou un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

~ Le monstre qui dort en moi ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

La grande ville de Nantes à cette heure-ci était enveloppée par la nuit et son grand manteau noir parsemé d'étoile. Les rues étaient calmes, silencieuses, et l'air chaud de l'été était parfois refroidi par une légère brise de vent faisant bouger les feuilles vertes des arbres. Loin du centre-ville, vers la lisière de la civilisation, pas loin du trafic et des autoroutes qui bordaient la métropole se trouvait un petit quartier calme et fort sympathique, où tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation à cet endroit, et les adultes laissaient leurs enfants jouer dehors sans peur et surveillance. Au milieu du quartier se trouvait un grand parc, un endroit plein de verdure où les personnes de tout âge aimaient s'y rendre. Il y avait de grands arbres, certains étaient encore en fleur, d'autres étaient déjà bien vert à présent, et de grands carrés de fleurs roses, rouges, jaunes, oranges, bleues ou violettes ornaient le sol. Les sentiers étaient parfaitement dessinés, et plusieurs airs de jeux pour les jeunes enfants étaient disponibles. Les habitants quels qu'ils soient respectaient tous cet endroit qui était un lieu de partage et de détente. Mais à cette heure de la nuit, le parc d'habitude plein de vie était vide, créant une douce atmosphère sympathique et relaxante, malgré tout teinté de mélancolie alors que le chant des grillons se faisait entendre. Face à ce parc se trouvaient de grands bâtiments blancs aux toits rouges ornés de grandes cheminés en brique, avec de grandes fenêtres encadrées par de beaux balcons en fer identiques à ceux que l'on pouvait trouver dans le centre-ville. Tout semblait calme et endormi dans la rue, pourtant dans l'une de ces habitations, une chose irréelle et horrible était en train de se produire. Une chose que personne vivant sur terre n'aurait pu penser capable.

Le noir engloutissait la chambre à coucher où seule une personne était présente. Les meubles avaient disparus, le Patron aussi. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le noir le plus total, et la morsure glacée du carrelage blanc sur les fesses nues du Geek. Seul, il était seul. Totalement seul, et éperdument seul. Il étouffait avec ses propres sanglots, se noyait dans ses propres larmes, ce silence l'oppressait toujours, ses pleurs pourtant bruyant ne se faisaient pas entendre, le rendant fou. Il était comme paralysé par la peur, par cette sensation de solitude et d'inconnu. Il avait déjà été dans des situations similaires, et malgré tout très différente, il savait ce qui allait se passer, il appréhendait déjà la suite. Un grondement assourdissant retentit, et le gamin ouvrit de grands yeux, scrutant la pénombre sans rien voir pour autant, avant de fermer durement les yeux, inspirant et expirant rapidement. Il espérait pouvoir ainsi repousser cet instant, retarder ce qui allait se passer. Pourtant, de lourds pas lents faisant craquer le plancher et le grincement strident de longues griffes glissant sur les murs se firent entendre au bout du couloir, annonçant sa venue. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux quelques secondes plus tard alors que tous ces bruits eurent disparus. Assis au milieu de cette grande pièce froide face à l'entrée de la chambre, il regarda droit devant lui. La porte en bois s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant.

Il était là.

Caché contre le cadre en bois de la porte dont il faisait la taille, étant très grand et imposant, il le regardait de ses grands yeux rouges menaçants aux pupilles jaunes dilatées par la haine et la soif de sang. Ses bras incroyablement long, recouvert de poiles mauves, précédaient de grandes pattes aux longues griffes aiguisées d'au moins trente centimètres, touchant le sol. Ses jambes, larges et vigoureuses, si bien qu'il semblait impossible de faire tomber cette créature à terre, étaient recouvertes de boutons et autres pustules vertes semblant sur le point d'éclater, tout comme son dos courbé où étaient accrochées de grandes ailes rouges, virant presque au noir. Un museau semblable à ceux des loups garous lui servait de nez, et de grandes dents pointues, dont deux incisives d'au moins dix centimètres dépassaient de sa bouche, alors que l'on pouvait deviner sans mal que sa puissante mâchoire pourrait venir à bout de n'importe quels matériaux. La gueule de cette bête se tordit en un rictus inquiétant, alors qu'un rire froid, un rire humain, franchit la barrière de ses babines humides de salive.

Le Geek, avec une exclamation de pur terreur, recula sur ses fesses jusqu'à se cogner contre le mur derrière lui, appuyant sur celui-ci son dos aussi fort que possible comme s'il souhaitait se fondre parmi la tapisserie. La bête commença à avancer de son pas lent et brusque, frappant le sol avec ses énormes pieds comme si ces derniers étaient trop lourds pour qu'il puisse se déplacer normalement. Le gameur resta muet et figé face à cette chose, la terreur l'envahissant. Plus rapidement qu'il le pensait, la créature se retrouva face à lui, son dos courbé rapprochant son visage du sien, et il pâlit avant de fermer les yeux quand le monstre se mit à lâcher un hurlement féroce, crachant son haleine putride et des jets de salive sur lui. Tout se passa ensuite très rapidement dans la tête du jeune homme, surtout lorsque ce monstre se mit à le frapper avec ses énormes pattes aux griffes coupantes, le mordre avec ses dents aiguisées et sa mâchoire acérée, lui arrachant son bras droit qui tomba mollement à terre en un bruit sourd, salissant le carrelage blanc de rouge alors qu'il hurlait de douleur. Le monstre grogna en le secouant dans tous les sens, faisant cogner la tête du no-life contre le mur derrière lui, alors qu'il l'appela de sa voix rauque. Son prénom résonnait sans cesse dans son crâne, comme une plainte incessante alors qu'il se faisait réduire en charpie.

Geek... Geek… Geek…

« Geek ! Réveilles-toi, bordel ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta et se réveilla en sueur avec un petit cri, s'accrochant au monstre à ses côtés, qu'il tenta de frapper. Transpirant, il se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais la créature le plaqua contre le matelas moelleux de son lit, l'immobilisant contre celui-ci. Il haleta, fermant les yeux en tentant de reprendre sa respiration avant de les rouvrir lentement, sa vision lui revenant. Le monstre disparu et son conjoint, sourcils froncés en le regardant avec une lueur d'inquiétude et d'agacement dans les yeux, demanda brusquement de sa voix rauque abîmée par l'alcool et le tabac :

« C'est bon, t'es calmé ?! »

Le Geek ne répondit pas, mais le Patron le lâcha doucement en s'adossant contre la tête de lit avant de soupirer longuement, secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Le gameur, les yeux humides, s'assit sur le lit, la bouche entrouverte et l'air interdit en regardant autours de lui. Son bras droit était encore là, quoi qu'un peu endolorit, les meubles n'avaient pas disparus, la pièce était illuminée par la lampe de chevet sur la table de nuit de son conjoint, et devant lui la porte qui menait au couloir était fermée. Le lit était défait et la couverture à terre témoignait de son agitation durant la nuit. Ainsi, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait était victime d'une autre terreur nocturne, mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Ce monstre existait, il le savait. Il n'était pas fou.

Pourquoi personne ne voulait le croire ?

Cette scène datait de plusieurs mois déjà, et ce n'était pas de cette chose-ci dont il était question en ce moment. Pourtant, tout était lié : ce genre de rêves chez le jeune homme étaient fréquents depuis déjà plusieurs années mais s'aggravaient à chaque fois, comme si le temps qui passe abîmait son esprit fragile. Le Geek voyait même une psy pour ces problèmes qui l'empêchaient lui et son compagnon de dormir la nuit, mais rien n'y faisait. Le criminel vivait difficilement cette situation, d'autant plus que leur relation se dégradait peu à peu ces temps-ci. Il aimait le gameur et était resté avec lui des années, essayant de vaincre ces cauchemars, l'enveloppant de ses bras protecteurs la nuit comme pour tenter de chasser ces mauvais rêves, mais rien n'y faisait. Aujourd'hui, leur relation s'effritait, leur couple battait de l'aile, et le criminel se montrait de plus en plus désagréable, brusque ou violent. Ils ne s'aimaient plus, la flamme entre eux avait définitivement disparue, mais ils restaient ensemble, parce qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait rompre le premier, comme si c'était un jeu et qu'ils ne voulaient pas se montrer vaincu. Parce qu'ils avaient peur qu'après toutes ces années ensemble ils ne soient plus rien l'un sans l'autre. Parce qu'ils vivaient encore et sans cesse dans le passé, se berçant d'illusions et de leur ancien amour, et qu'ils avaient tous les deux du mal à admettre que cette période de douceur et de bonheur était finie.

Le Geek était totalement persuadé que tous les cauchemars qu'il faisait était réels : il le savait, il en avait la certitude, mais tous ces gens autour de lui n'entendaient pas ce qu'il disait, faisaient la sourde oreille, et leurs cœurs durs comme la pierre, leurs âmes d'enfant totalement disparues, ne savaient plus croire sans preuve et imaginer l'impossible possible. Ils avaient tous peur de l'inconnu, leurs regards rendus sombres par leurs vies mornes achevaient de les convaincre, les persuadant de tout savoir sur tout, comme si le monde n'avait pas de secret pour eux et qu'il existait une ligne invisible bien définie entre réel et imaginaire. Le paranormal, la science-fiction, l'univers des morts ou les mystères des ovnis n'étaient pour eux qu'une pure invention pour les personnes en mal de sensations fortes.

Ils ne pouvaient même pas imaginer à quel point ils avaient tort.

Le gameur de son côté, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il mangeait beaucoup moins, et les longs cernes noirs sous ses yeux témoignaient de ses difficultés à s'endormir le soir, alors que les tremblements incessant de ses mains montraient à quel point il était nerveux : personne n'aurait su dire s'ils étaient dus au stress qu'il ressentait, ou aux nombreux médicaments qu'il était forcé de prendre. Chaque nuit, le no-life gardait les yeux ouverts sur la porte de leur chambre, face à son lit, attendant la venue de ce monstre. Parce qu'il allait venir, oui, il le savait. Il attendait tous les soirs, et il finissait toujours par arriver. Toutes les nuits il était là, à le regarder tapis dans l'ombre, l'observant de ses yeux rouges aux pupilles jaunes. Toute la nuit ils se regardaient ainsi dans le blanc des yeux, sans un bruit, sans bouger. Le Geek avait peur que s'il osait tourner son regard ailleurs, cette chose ne se jette à son coup. Et il refusait de réveiller son compagnon, cela ne servait à rien, il avait déjà essayé : dès que le Patron ouvrait les yeux, le monstre disparaissait, et il en était de même lorsque le jour se levait. Le gameur passait donc ses nuits ainsi, tête à tête avec une réalité que tout le monde à part lui refusait de voir, pétrifié par la peur. Pourtant, et durant toutes ses nuits, le Geek n'avait cessé de réfléchir, les yeux fixé sur cette chose sans jamais ciller, et parmi toutes ses explications, toutes ses idées qui germaient dans son esprit, une d'entre elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, encore et encore, tel un disque rayé. Pourquoi lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec cette chose, son compagnon n'était jamais là ? Pourquoi le Patron refusait de le voir ? Pourquoi lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, la bête disparaissait ? Bien que son ami n'avait jamais été violent physiquement avec lui, les allés et venus du monstre se rapprochaient au fur et à mesure que leur couple se dégradait. Le no-life, peut-être à cause de la folie qui le consumait peu à peu, était peu à peu convaincu que son compagnon et le monstre étaient la même personne. Tout s'expliquait alors ! Son refus de le croire, le fait qu'il ne veuille pas voir la bête ! Et puis, honnêtement, venant de la part d'un criminel comme lui, était-ce vraiment surprenant ?

Le Geek avait cru pouvoir le changer avec la force de son amour, le faire devenir une personne meilleure qui assumerait son passé, n'aurait plus honte de parler ouvertement de ses erreurs, et essayerait de rendre la vie plus belle. Il aurait voulu le faire vivre uniquement d'amour, l'arroser de ses sourires, le nourrir de ses caresses, partager avec lui toute la tendresse qu'il avait à offrir, mais on ne peut pas dresser le Patron. Personne ne le peut. Il s'en était malheureusement rendu compte trop tard, mais même après ça, il s'était laissé bercé d'illusion en imaginant à quel point ils auraient pu être heureux ensemble, à se noyer dans la tendresse d'une étreinte pleine de passion qui aurait duré éternellement, car tout le monde le sait, l'amour est éternelle. Enfin, c'est ce que l'on dit… Les gens aiment bien se mentir à eux-mêmes, comme pour se rassurer. Tout le monde le sait, l'amour est loin d'être éternelle. Il n'est que passager. Mais au fond, est-ce réellement une mauvaise chose ? N'est-ce pas meilleur d'avoir plusieurs âmes sœur dans une vie ? Chacune d'entre elle est une expérience enrichissante, une nouvelle aventure qui permet de mieux se connaître.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette journée ou plutôt cette nuit n'était pas sous le signe de l'amour, et cette chose irréelle et horrible qui était en train de se passer en ce moment même dans l'appartement calme du couple, avait un lien avec tous ces évènements surnaturels dont avait été victime le gameur. C'était sous leurs nez depuis le début, mais personne n'y avait fait attention.

Le geek ouvrit doucement les yeux, regardant autours de lui, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Le regard embué, alerté par le contacte douloureux du sol contre son corps, il plissa les yeux en poussant un petit couinement, essayant de se redresser ou de bouger ses membres endoloris et douloureux. Sa respiration lente et régulière s'accéléra lorsqu'il vit la longue traînée de sang sur le sol, partant de la chambre à coucher jusqu'au salon où il était. Il examina son corps, tremblant, avant de soupirer de soulagement en réalisant qu'il n'avait rien. Encore en caleçon qui lui servait de pyjama, il réussit à s'assoir sur le sol. Ce réveil brutal ne l'aidait pas à comprendre la situation, et il se mit à trembler autant de froid que de peur, avant d'appeler d'une voix incertaine son compagnon :

« Patron ? »

Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il suivit du regard la longue traînée de sang à même le sol. En réalité, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit du sang, mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre ? Il commençait à douter de sa propre existence, tant cette situation était irréelle, et pour se rassurer il ne cessait de se dire qu'il était en plein cauchemar. Pourtant, il savait que c'était faux. Oui, il le savait. Les gens de son entourage n'avaient cessé de le traiter de fou, mais il savait et avait toujours su qu'il était sain d'esprit, et qu'un jour toutes ces personnes se mordraient les doigts de ne pas l'avoir cru. Avant d'aller se coucher, son compagnon lui avait apporté un verre d'eau, et après ça, il s'était endormi presque immédiatement, lui qui d'habitude guettait la nuit les venus de ce terrible monstre. Il n'avait plus aucun doute désormais : le Patron l'avait drogué pour mieux parvenir à ses fins.

Le désordre qui régnait dans l'appartement du jeune couple était assez inquiétant, tout comme le silence terriblement pesant. Il faisait sombre, les pièces étaient toutes plongées dans le noir, et si on omettait cette ambiance lugubre on aurait presque pu penser que les habitants de cet endroit dormaient. Pourtant, le calme et le silence assourdissant furent brisés par un gémissement de douleur. Sans réfléchir au fait que son compagnon pouvait être la cause de tous ses malheurs, qu'il était peut-être allié avec le monstre, ou pire, être le monstre lui-même, le Geek se redressa et appela d'une voix tremblante :

« Patron ?! »

Un souffle rauque lui répondit, pas un souffle agressif ou intimidant comme celui de la bête, un souffle chargé de douleur, où l'on pouvait ressentir la détresse de la personne, comme si cette dernière peinait à respirer et portait toute la souffrance du monde sur ses épaules. Ce souffle était faible, il semblait lointain, et le Gameur ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en l'entendant. Il se leva sur ses jambes flageolantes, et scruta l'obscurité de la pièce, souhaitant y voir quelque chose. Il s'habitua à la faible luminosité du salon seulement éclairé par les rayons de la lune qui traversaient les grandes baies vitrées, et suivit des yeux la traîné de sang sur le sol, appréhendant ce qu'il allait voir. A l'autre bout de la pièce, dans un coin du salon, se tenait le monstre, recouvert de son pelage mauve et de ses pustules vertes. Ses yeux perçant le fixaient, il le regardait en silence, sans rien dire. Le gamin se figea d'effroi, sans oser bouger. Il savait que s'il ne le quittait pas des yeux, il ne lui ferait rien, comme chaque nuit. Pour ça, il faudrait juste attendre que le Patron revienne, comme ça cette chose disparaîtrait.

Pourtant cette fois, rien n'était comme d'habitude, même s'il ne le savait pas encore.

Bien vite, le jeune homme remarqua aux pieds de la bête, dans sa grosse main aux longues griffes acérées, le Patron. L'homme nu, sa nuque emprisonnée dans la patte velue du monstre, regardait le sol, son torse se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration faible. Il semblait avoir reçu plusieurs coups violents, et son torse était balafré de quatre longues entailles, sans doute faites par les griffes du monstre. L'avantage dans cette situation, car oui, il y a toujours des avantages même dans les pires moments, c'est que le Geek était désormais sur que son compagnon n'avait rien à voir dans toute cette histoire, et que désormais ce dernier ne pouvait pas ne pas le croire. Qui oserait le traiter de fou à présent ?

Le Patron doucement et en utilisant toutes ses forces, releva sa tête si lourde, et planta ses yeux bleus ternes et voilés dans ceux de son compagnon. Il semblait terrifié, le gameur pouvait lire ça dans ses iris glacés d'habitude inexpressives. Voir une telle envie de vivre dans son regard était bouleversant, on aurait dit que ses yeux lui hurlait de venir le sauver, de l'épargner. Le Geek déglutit sans oser intervenir, ses yeux plantés sur son compagnon et la bête, alors qu'il recula doucement au fond de la pièce sans leur tourner le dos, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne heurte le mur. Voir cet homme qu'il n'aimait plus, mais avec qui il avait vécu tant de belles choses à la merci de ce monstre était terrible pour lui, et même s'il souhaitait l'aider, il ne pouvait pas.

Un rictus semblable à un sourire sadique se dessina sur le museau de la bête, qui resserra son emprise sur la nuque du criminel, dont les yeux s'agrandir sous la stupeur et l'effroi alors que sa respiration fut coupée. Le monstre leva son énorme patte gauche devant le regard horrifié du no-life qui ouvrit la bouche dans le but de parler, mais resta incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Le monstre abattit sa main violement vers le dos du Patron, y entrant ses quatre griffes aiguisées qui traversèrent le corps du malheureux. Ce dernier poussa un râle de douleur, s'étouffant avec sa propre salive, avant qu'il ne se mette à cracher du sang. Il ne pleurait pas, il ne pleurait jamais. Le Patron mettait un point d'honneur là-dessus : il pouvait montrer son mal-être, sa souffrance ou sa peur, on pouvait le torturer physiquement ou psychologiquement pendant des heures, mais jamais personne de vivant sur terre ne le verrait pleurer. Le gameur était paralysé par la peur, le regard toujours rivé sur eux, alors que de son souffle faible il murmura :

« Patron… »

La bête retira doucement ses griffes du corps de sa proie, avant de la lâcher pour la laisser tomber par terre. Le Patron regarda le Geek, de ses yeux vides et ternes, avant que son visage cireux ne prenne un air de surprise, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il l'avait déjà regardé avant pourtant, de son regard criant de détresse, mais il ne semblait remarquer sa présence que maintenant, comme si sa mort prochaine venait de lui ouvrir les yeux. Il haleta et ferma durement les yeux, avant de se mordre la lèvre inferieur, visiblement en train de souffrir le martyre. Il rouvrit les paupières et regarda son amant avant de murmurer un faible :

« G-Geek… »

Le Monstre poussa un grognement, avant qu'un rire froid ne sorte de sa bouche. Il passa sa longue langue fourchue sur ses lèvres en jetant à terre le corps mou du criminel, qui heurta le sol en un bruit sourd. Dans un élan désespéré, le Patron utilisa ses dernières forces pour se hisser sur ses bras, et essayer de ramper sur le sol loin de la raison de sa souffrance, mais il était bien trop faible. La bête leva son énorme jambe semblant si lourde, et abattit son pied sur le dos du criminel, alors qu'un craquement se fit entendre tandis que le Patron lâchait un grognement de douleur. Le monstre appuya tout son poids sur le dos de sa proie, alors que celle-ci lâchait des gémissements de douleur plaintifs, comme s'il appelait à l'aide. Il regardait le gameur d'un air suppliant, vidé de son énergie, comme mort à l'intérieur.

« S-s'il te plait… » implora-t-il dans un souffle.

Voir le grand Patron dans cet état, l'homme le plus dangereux de toute la ville de Nantes soumis et suppliant pour qu'on lui apporte de l'aide était extraordinaire. Toutes personnes auxquelles le criminel demanderait de l'aide devraient se sentir privilégiés, pourtant le gameur vivait ça comme un supplice. Que faire ? Comment pouvait-il l'aider ? Il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne voulait pas se mesurer à cette bête, entrer dans un combat qu'il lui était impossible de gagner. Il se mordit la lèvre alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux face à son ancien amour. Il murmura doucement, comme vaincu :

« Je suis désolé… »

Le criminel laissa sa tête tomber et cogner contre le sol en laissant échapper une plainte, abattu. Il se savait fini, il n'arrivait pas à raisonner son amant, et voyait le karma s'abattre sur lui. Etait-ce sa vie de débauche qui l'avait conduit ici ? Tous ses crimes, viols, meurtres, voles, harcèlement et j'en passe ! Devait-il payer pour tout ça aujourd'hui ? Y avait-il seulement des personnes qui le regretteraient ? Lorsqu'il s'était imaginé auparavant face à la mort, il se visualisait fort, brave, la tête haute en affrontant son destin sans ciller. Mais la réalité était très différente, et il en avait honte : il perdait ses moyens, et même s'il retenait ses larmes, il se sentait faible et honteux de ne pas pouvoir se défendre, ou regarder cette bête droit dans les yeux.

Le monstre se baissa lentement, son corps lourds se penchant sur l'homme à terre. Il souffla son haleine putride sur la face du Patron qui déglutit, sa gueule à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage. Un long filet de bave coula de la mâchoire de la bête, pour glisser sur le visage du criminel, bien trop en proie à la douleur pour afficher une mine dégoutée. La peur le fit trembler, et il serra les dents et les poings en fermant les yeux, priant pour que tout finisse vite. Il avait essayé de se débattre, mais il savait qu'il allait crever là comme un chien, il s'avouait vaincu, il avait trouvé plus fort que lui, mais que cela cesse au plus vite, par pitié ! Il avait accepté cette idée, son trépas à venir et son impuissance. Il ne voulait pas souffrir. La bête poussa un grondement sourd, recula vivement de lui, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, avant de sentir une de ses énormes mains s'abattre sur son crâne avec violence. Le criminel ne hurla même pas de douleur. Il laissa un grognement à cause de la souffrance, pas un grognement intimidant, mais bien un bruit semblable à une plainte, alors que la moitié droite de son visage collé au sol, il put voir une flaque rouge s'étendre doucement autours de sa tête. Le geek lâcha un cri d'effroi en portant ses mains à sa bouche pour ne pas crier trop fort et ainsi éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Le monstre se baissa, sans prêter attention au gameur, ses yeux rouges aux pupilles jaunes fixés sur son bout de viande alors qu'il se léchait les babines. Il ouvrit sa grande gueule, entourant l'épaule du criminel de sa mâchoire alors qu'il plantait ses crocs dans la chair pâle et tendre. Plutôt que de dévorer à grandes bouchées, avalant sa nourriture sans mâcher comme ce à quoi s'attendait le Geek, la bête arracha la peau du criminel petit bout par petit bout, broyant ses muscles de façon distingué et lente, mâchant bien sa nourriture avant d'avaler. Le Patron, toujours bien vivant et conscient, regardait le vide de ses yeux voilés, haletant, en poussant par moment des gémissements de douleur alors que son sang chaud coulait de son épaule, le long de sa nuque et de son bras gauche. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le monstre se redressa en lâchant un rot bruyant, son museau recouvert de sang et des bouts de peau sanglants coincés entre les dents. Comme si la bête venait de terminer sa mission, qu'il ne s'amusait plus assez avec son jouet, ou son repas, peu importe ce qu'était le Patron à ses yeux, il s'éloigna de ce coin de la pièce, pour aller à autre endroit du salon, sa langue râpeuse et fourchue se baladant sur son nez pour récupérer toutes les miettes égarées de son dîner.

Le Geek, en voyant la bête s'éloigner, se précipita sur le corps inerte de son amant, baignant dans une mare de sang. Il ne pensait même plus au monstre, qui l'observait du coin de la pièce, et souhaitait maintenant aider son compagnon qu'il avait lâchement abandonné durant sa torture. Il voulait le soutenir dans son agonie, être là pour récolter son dernier soupire, l'accompagner jusqu'à la mort en le rassurant, lui demander pardon pour cet affront, pour ses erreurs. Il se jeta presque à terre, pour être au même niveau que l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie et son lit durant plusieurs années, se fichant de s'étaler dans la flaque rouge causé par ses différentes blessures béantes. La respiration lente, irrégulière et très faible, le criminel ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers le Geek, trop épuisé pour ça sans doute. Le gameur se plaça donc face à lui pour qu'il puisse le voir, tremblant, horrifié par la vue de cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé, et qu'il continuerait d'aimer, certes peut-être pas de la même façon. Il savait que le Patron qui avait pris une place importante dans sa vie, laisserait un vide dans son cœur qu'il ne pourrait pas combler. Les yeux éteins du Patron fixèrent ceux encore vifs et plein de vie du no-life. Ce dernier déglutit et posa sa main sur la joue du criminel, doucement et avec tout l'amour dont il était capable, souhaitant que ce dernier reçoive une dernière preuve d'affection avant de faire le grand voyage. Quelques larmes perlèrent aux yeux du Geek, qui étouffa un sanglot, retenant difficilement ses pleurs dans sa gorge. N'était-ce pas étrange ? L'homme en noir ne pleurait pas, à un seul instant, alors qu'il avait été torturé à mort, mais son conjoint qui avait assisté à la scène, si. Ses os étaient brisés, le haut de son crâne fracassé par le monstre, et ses entrailles sortaient de son ventre que la chose avait troué avec ses griffes. Personne n'aurait pu mettre de mot sur sa souffrance.

« Geek… » murmura le Patron, son regard vide perdu dans celui du concerné.

La main froide du Geek sur sa joue, qui semblait d'une douceur incomparable pour ce dernier, n'en était rien pour le Patron, qui ressentait cela comme une brulure. Doucement, le no life embrassa les lèvres de son amant du bout des siennes, en disant doucement d'un ton qu'il souhaitait rassurant et réconfortant :

« Je suis là.

-S-s'il te plait… s'il t-te plait… »

Un grand silence prit place dans le salon tandis que le Geek essayait de comprendre ce que son compagnon souhaitait lui dire, attendant la fin de sa phrase, l'encourageant du regard. Au même moment, un grognement sourd retentit, leur rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, alors qu'avec une lenteur maladive, la bête tourna sa tête vers le gameur. Avec une rapidité dont personne ne le pensait capable, le monstre se déplaça dans la pièce en marchant sur les murs. Ses yeux rouges et sa gueule grands ouverts, il semblait soudainement fou et paniqué, comme s'il était attaqué ou en danger. Le Geek ouvrit la bouche en un cri silencieux alors que la bête se jeta sur lui. Le gamin n'eut même pas le temps de sentir le choc du corps du monstre contre le sien, affalé contre le dos du Patron, la bête enroula ses énormes mains aux longues griffes autours du coup du Geek, qui hoqueta, essayant désespérément de le repousser. Le visage terrifiant du monstre face à lui, le secouant de ses pattes velues qui l'étranglaient, il étouffait, essayant de se débattre en tentant de le repousser, ses mains contre son torse. Sous lui, le Patron continuait de supplier, et pour la gamin il était impossible de savoir s'il parlait en son nom ou au sien.

« S-s'il te plait… »

Il ferma les yeux en étouffant un sanglot. C'était la fin, il le savait. Il avait toujours sur qu'un jour, ce monstre irait le bouffer. Personne ne l'avait cru. Personne ne l'avait aidé.

Il donna de violents coups sur le torse de la chose, ayant la rage de vivre, et à son grand étonnement, la poigne de la bête se fit beaucoup plus faible, et il put à nouveau respirer, alors que les mains douce mais forte du Patron lâchèrent sa nuque pour tomber sur le sol sans un bruit. Le gamin haleta et rouvrit les yeux, pour se retrouver face à son amant sur qui il était allongé, en bout de vie. Eberlué, il se redressa et s'éloigna du criminel pour regarder autour de lui. Il faisait jour, le monstre avait disparu, comme à son habitude. Mais quelque chose clochait, quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais quoi ? Il reposa son regard sur le criminel, à l'agonie. Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement, de moins en moins souvent, alors qu'il lui semblait impossible de bouger. Utilisant ce qui lui restait comme dernière force, il soupira en murmurant de façon presque inaudible :

« G-geek… s-s'il te p-plait… »

Le Geek se pencha un peu plus sur le corps du malheureux, souhaitant écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, alors qu'il déglutit. Le criminel ne tourna même pas ses yeux vides vers lui, et dit d'une voix faible et basse, une voix cassée par la souffrance et les efforts pour rester en vie :

« …A-Arrête. »

Le Patron après ça, poussa son dernier souffle, épuisé. Un souffle froid et pourtant plein de vie qui quittait son corps, un souffle terriblement émouvant, même venant de la part d'un criminel comme lui ayant passé sa vie à faire le mal. Personnes n'allaient le pleurer, beaucoup se réjouiraient, même s'il avait souhaité changer il ne pouvait pas échapper à son passé et à la douleur et la souffrance qu'il avait laissé sur son chemin. Son visage pâle et inexpressif semblait épuisé, il avait perdu son agressivité, ne semblait plus dangereux ce qui était assez triste venant du plus grand malfrat de la ville. Ça fatigue de mourir, surtout dans de telles circonstances.

Le Geek ne fit pas attention à la mort du criminel, bien trop occupé à réfléchir aux dernières paroles de ce dernier. Il ouvrit de grands yeux face à cette demande, cette déclaration qui remettait toutes les choses en place, qui effaçait tous ses doutes et révélait sa vraie nature. Il regarda son corps, couvert de sang qui n'était pas le sien, puis observa la pièce en silence, alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il serra dans sa main le grand couteau de cuisine couvert de sang qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à là, et fixa ensuite le corps sans vie de son compagnon. Les entailles sur son torse et son épaule n'étaient pas dû aux grandes griffes aiguisées du monstre, et près de la tête du malheureux se trouvait une lampe de chevet qui devait avoir servie à lui défoncer le crâne. La bouche entrouverte sous la stupéfaction et l'horreur de lui-même, le gameur baissa les yeux sur l'arme du crime dans sa main droite, avant de la jeter soudainement et rapidement à l'autre bout de la pièce, comme si le manche du couteau lui avait brûlé la paume de la main. Effaré, il ramena ses jambes contre son torse en portant ses mains tremblantes à sa bouche, alors que ses yeux s'embuèrent et que de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Son corps fut secoué de sanglots silencieux, alors que l'odeur amère du sang qui couvrait le sol et les murs de la pièce emplissait ses narines.

Ce n'était pas sa faute. Ils l'avaient tous pris pour un fou, personne ne l'avait aidé à se contenir, personne n'avait essayé de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Ils lui avaient tous tourné le dos, alors que tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était de l'aide. Il murmura pour lui-même d'une voix tremblante et effaré, prit en proie à l'effroi, ayant encore du mal à réaliser la situation :

« L-le monstre… c'est moi… »

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était la fin de cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que j'aurais su maintenir une espèce de suspense durant la lecture ! ^^ Merci à ceux qui l'ont lu, n'hésitez pas à aller voir mes autres fanfictions et à vous abonner à mon compte ! Bonne continuation à vous !

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews ou un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

.  
.

FUTUR PROJET

.  
.

-Les miracles de la science : Une fanfiction de dix chapitres sur Salut Les Geeks dont le Pairing sera un Prof/Fille avec un fond de Matoine (Mathieu/Antoine). Elle est déjà finie, je n'ai plus qu'à corriger les chapitres. Je pense sortir le premier chapitre le samedi de la rentrée.

Résumé :

La Fille étouffe. Ce corps qui ne lui appartient pas semble la tuer, la réduire à exister à travers une étiquette. Personne autours d'elle ne fait d'effort, personne ne veut en faire. Mais le Prof est là, lui, sa science et surtout son amour pour elle, va la sauver de sa dysphorie, mais plus encore, il va l'écouter, la comprendre, et lui offrir le soutient dont elle rêvait.

-L'Amant invisible : Fanfiction de cinq chapitres sur Salut Les Geeks avec comme Pairing le Patron/OC(1) et Mathieu/OC(2). Elle est encore en cour d'écriture. Elle sortira lorsque « Les miracles de la science » sera terminée.

Résumé :

Mathieu aime une fille, malgré son sale caractère. Il en est fou amoureux, mais Patron en aime une autre. Sa maladie qui jusqu'à là ne le dérangeait pas, commence à lui pourrir la vie, et l'entraîne dans une longue descente aux enfers. Agathe ne l'aide pas, elle est perdue dans une envie égoïste qui la ronge depuis longtemps, et pour laquelle elle est prête à perdre son ami.

.  
.

Voilà, c'était la fin des infos ^^ J'ai évidemment d'autre projet, mais ils sont en cour d'écriture et trop récent pour que je vous en parle maintenant ! Vous pourrez toujours les découvrir dans quelques mois, et vous serez prévenu si vous vous abonnez à mon profil ! ;)

(Pour ceux qui veulent, ne partez pas tout de suite, je me permets de faire un peu de pub à la fin de ce chapitre !)

Amour et Licorne *^*

.  
.

PUBLICITE :

.  
.

Page Facebook :

Si vous aimez ce que fait Mathieu Sommet et le Curry Club, vous pouvez liker ma page Facebook : Mathieu Sommet et le Curry Club anciennement Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel.

J'y partage les publications de Mathieu Sommet/le Curry Club, parfois des vidéos ou Interview, des photos et aussi mes chapitres.

Vous pouvez aussi me suivre/m'ajouter sur différents réseaux sociaux :

Facebook : Misse Curly

Twitter : mlle_curly

Instagram : mlle_curly

Fanfiction : Mlle Curly

Wattpad : MlleCurly

.  
.


End file.
